


Quiet

by SaintOlga



Series: fuck heteronormativity (and let's fuck Alex while we're at it) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Cuntwarming, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza reclines on the bed, reading in this warm light, catching up on the novel she was meaning to get around to for ages. Her home dress wraps around her comfortably, bundled above her thighs to leave breathing space for Alex who is curled between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://bemusedlybespectacled.tumblr.com/post/145035348976/i-see-your-cockwarming-and-raise-you-cuntwarming).

They keep Eliza's apartment downtown even when they move to the house. It is convenient to have a place to stay when you have a late meeting and an early meeting without a long trip; it is also very, very convenient to have a place for adults to be alone. There is only so much you can do in a house full of toddlers and pre-teens without undue attention.

Especially when one of you is Alexander Hamilton, a known loudmouth, in public and in private.

It is relaxing, too. The apartment is full of shadows in the afternoon, the light only coming from one large window, and Eliza reclines on the bed, reading in this warm light, catching up on the novel she was meaning to get around to for ages. Her home dress wraps around her comfortably, bundled above her thighs to leave breathing space for Alex who is curled between her legs, licking gently at her cunt, tongue wide and soft. Keeping up the constant buzz of pleasure, no spikes, no overwhelming waves - they got all that earlier, but now, this is just an enjoyable prolonged afterglow, no hurry, no goal in sight. Eliza loves it. Sometimes she reaches down, runs her fingers through the glossy black hair tickling her inner thighs, rubs behind his ear. Alex hums at her acknowledgement, but never stops.

When they were just starting doing this thing, he tried to work her up from this low-key, soft pleasure to the excitement of arousal. Tried to lick in, to rub at her clit with his nose, to get her reaction. Sometimes Eliza caved in, but eventually, she got very cross with him. "This is not for you, Alex", she said. Both John and she have to remind him from time to time. "This is for me." There are days for him, when they indulge his every whim in bed, when they play by his rules, even if the rules are set up for the illusion that they are in charge. But there are also days when they are truly in charge, for all Alex's attempts to subtly usurp the power. "Do what I say, how I say, or we stop."

Alex doesn't want to stop, and eventually, he behaves.

He doesn't even fidget anymore. He used to; couldn't stay still for minutes and hours, without any input, not even a TV in the background, to focus his mental hurricane on. Now, he just rests, soft and pliant, only his tongue at work, warm breath puffing at Eliza at measured intervals. When she tugs at his hair, dragging his head up, his eyes are dark and deep and almost unseeing. Beautiful.

Eliza strokes the side of his face, his chin, shiny-wet goatee and tired lips. There are forty more pages in her novel.

"Go back to work, Alexander", she says with a smile. "You're doing so well."

He ducks his head, but not before she can see his eyes shining brighter.


End file.
